Falling into Love
by Roza Anne
Summary: Elrica is a metamorphmagus in Hufflepuff. Draco is a pure-blood in Slytherin. The two are in separate world. A chance meeting brings then together. Can Draco pull Elrica past her deadly past Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1 Falling into His Arms

**Hello Readers!**

**This is something different than my run of the mill HP Fanfictions**

**It's a pairing of Draco and and outside character**

**Elrica Nott is Theodore Nott's little sister. She's a Hufflepuff and she's a metamorphmagus**

**I won't give away to much but it's rated M for Abuse, Violence, Language, and other stuff. So be prepared!**

**Bold is Me talking**

Normal is regular story

_Italics is memories in Elrica's head_

Chapter 1

Falling into His Arms

Elrica Nott ran up the stairs toward the Hufflepuff dorm. She wanted to see her brother but she couldn't today. She need to work on her homework for McGonagall's class. She stopped momentarly to pull her long Dark brown hair into a ponytail. She looked in the oddly placed mirror that was infront of her. Her face looked normal, not tell tale signs of abuse around her sapphire blue eyes. Her pale skin looked completely bruise free. She then continued her run to her dorm. As she rounded the corner she ran into a wall that she quickly discovered was actually a body. Strong arms steadied her as she looked up. Of all people to run into, she had to run into Draco Malfoy. She knew her cheeks must have flushed cause she saw her hair change to a lighter shade of brown, close to red.

"Watch where you're going" He said. He kept staring at her hair. He though it was strange that is changed color. The only person he ever saw do that was his cousin Nymphadora Tonks, who he detested. His friend Theodore Nott laughed, seeing his sister embarassed.

"Aww did my sister hurt you Draco?" Theo said laughing.

"Your sister? She a Hufflepuff." Draco said confused

"Yea. She was sorted into Hufflepuff, not Slytherin. Strange, isn't it?"

"It is."

"You alright sis?"

Elrica jumped out of her skin at being addressed. She just managed to nod her head.

"I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to run into you." She said nervously.

"Just watch where you're going." Draco said to her

She just nodded at ran past them. When she got to her dorm she went straight to her work. From the difficulty of the assignment she could tell this was going to be a long night.

XXXXXHPXXXXXHPXXXXX

The next day Elrica walked out into the court yard by the bridge to meditate to forget her troubled home life. She sat on the bench and cleared her mind, trying to drive the memories away.

_ Elrica was sitting in her room reviewing some of her textbook History Of Magic when her father walked in. _

_ "Good you're normal. Your mother has dinner waiting. Don't hold up the whole family." He father said._

_ "Yes father." she responded, putting her book down. She got up and went down to dinner. Her brother Theo as usual was teasing her._

_ "Elri you study far to much, before you know you'll be eggheads like those Ravenclaws." Theo said to her_

_ "Stop it Theo. I just want to be smart like Luna, She surpasses me in some subjects" Elrica said finishing her dinner._

_ "What ever Elri. You can be a book worm if you want." Theo said laughing._

_ "Shut up Theo!" She said back, her hair changing color on it's own to a flaming red color_

_ "You. You did it again!" Their fathers voice booming over hers. She turned her hair returning to normal. Her father hating her using her morphing powers. He said it was unnatural. Erlica knew she had let her hair change. She had no control when she let her emotions go haywire_

_ "No...I didn't mean to, I swear" She said fearfully_

_ "I told you never to do that!"_

_ "I didn't mean to, honest"_

_ "That it!"_

_ He came around table and grabbed her arm. He took her to the basement and threw her on the floor. He grabbed a whip off the floor and began hitting her with it. Then when he was finished her beat her more, slapping her across the face and kicking her when she fell. He then sent her back to her room. When she was in her room she collapse on the bed crying herself to sleep_

Elrica remembered that day, just like any other day her dad beat her. She sat meditating with her eyes open, staring forward. To anyone else she looked to be simply in a daze.

Draco Malfoy walking into the courtyard to see Elrica there staring off into space. That's Theo's sister, He thought. He had treated her pretty badly the other day. He figure, for Theo's sake, he should apologize. As he headed over to her, he noticed she hadn't stopped staring forward in a really long time. He was a little worried cause she seemed to be a little too still. He walked over and cleared his throat but she didn't seem to hear him. He sighed tap her shoulder. When his fingers made contact with shoulder she screamed

"NO DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Draco jumped back when she started screaming. Students who were walking by came over when they heard the screams. Mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but three Gryffindors came. Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up. Hermione tried to calm Elrica down while Harry and Ron confronted Draco.

"What did you do to her Malfoy" Ron said

"What she ever done to you?" Harry said as well

"I've done nothing Potter, she just started screaming. She's my best mate's sister. I was just seeing if she as okay. She looked dazed." Draco said

Elrica seemed to have calmed, she was shaking and her skin was paler, if that was possible. She looked up at Dracon and lowered her head.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause my brother's mate any trouble." she said with a hint of fear in her voice. She then got up and ran back inside, leaving a very confused Draco behind her


	2. Chapter 2 Falling into Black

**Hi again. **

**Yea so. I forgot to mention that Elrica is in her 4th year at Hogwarts and Draco and Theo are in their 5th.**

**That was my mistake!**

**I apologize. **

**So I'll just shut up now and let you read the story**

**Again:**

**Bold is me talking**

Normal is regular story

_Italics is Memories in Elrica's head_

_**Bold Italics is thoughts**_

_Underlined Italics is letters_

Normal underlined is Phone conversations

Chapter 2- Falling into Black

The next day Elrica walked towards her Potions class. Potions was probably the only class at which she excelled pass those her age. She had no idea why she had a knack for potions. She just did.

Being the only 4th year in a 5th year class, she felt kind of embarrassed. She quickly to her seat, copying the potion recipe from the board, while waiting for her fellow classmate to come in.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were first for once, she noted. They were always late. The Luna came in with a few other Ravenclaws. A few other Hufflepuffs came in as well. The last to come in was Theo and Draco. Elrica buried her face in her books to avoid meeting their eyes.

Draught of Peace, that's what They were making today. Elrica rolled her eyes. The one potions she completely mastered. She had been using that potion herself to keep her head calm from the abuse. She started the potions and brewed it as quickly as possible. She finished with 15 minutes to spare. She was looking over her assignment for homework when Professor Snape walked over to see her work.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" Sanpe said looked over her potion

"I'm already finished. I was working on my homework." Elrica said quietly.

"Well my dear girl this potion is perfect. Perhaps you should help some of your classmates with their work. Like Darco for example. He seemed to be having trouble measuring out his ingredients."

Elrica looked over and saw Draco struggling with measurements.

"Of course Professor Snape." Elrica said. She then got up and walked over to Draco's table. She looked at his cauldron and saw he had measured everything fine. He was about add hellebore when Elrica realized that he didn't lower the temperature.

"Stop." Elrica said catching his attention. Draco looked up at her. He wondered why Theo's sister was suddenly near him.

"What do you want Nott. I'm busy."

"Busy about to cause an explosion. You have to lower the temperature before adding hellebore to the potion."

Elrica walked around and lowered the flame. She then added the correct amount of hellebore for him, making sure Snape did not see her doing so. Seven minutes later the potion gave off a silvery vapor. Snape came over and nodded his head and walked away to reprimand others on their mistakes. Draco stared at Elrica confused.

"How do you know how to make that potion." Draco asked her.

"I've made it before. It's the only potion I've ever completely mastered." she said going to leave. Theo ran over to her.

"Hey Elri, mind helping me by tasting this." Theo asked her.

Elrica looked at the liquid in the cup. It's coloring was off a little. Elrica knew the dangers of drinking potions that weren't made the correctly. This potion could do any number of thing to her, but despite her knowledge she couldn't deny her brother's request.

"Alright. But you're responsible if it's wrong and it hurts me" she said and drank the potion. At first nothing seem to happen but then she felt dizzy. "Theo, I think you...you-"

Elrica didn't have time to finish her sentence. She began to see her world darken and felt herself falling. Draco caught Elrica before she reached the floor.

"Professor!" Draco yelled over to Snape who came rushing over.

"What happened?" Snape asked looking at Draco

"Theo asked her to test his potion. When she drank it she collapsed."

"Mr. Malfoy take her to the hospital wing. They Madam Pomfrey I will be there shortly." Snape said. Draco picked Elrica up and ran to the Hosptial wing. Madam Pomfrey went straight to work on an antidote while Draco stayed with Elrica.

_Elrica laid on her bed after her father had beaten her. Every time she moved she hurt more. She felt the tears stains on her face. She wondered if he would just kill her next time. She heard the door open and saw her father walk in. She tried to stay as calm as possible so her hair wouldn't change. He walked over to her carrying a beer bottle._

_ "Well, it looks like someone's learned her lesson." He said. She just nodded her head. "Well are you going to say anything girl?" _

_ "I didn't mean it." She said in a low voice._

_ "What?" _

_ Elrica sat up quickly realizing she had said something wrong._

_ "No. I mean-" she said before being cut off by her dad throwing the bottle at her. She ducked her head just in time. He grabbed her off the bed and threw her on the ground._

_ "You have control over it. You just choose to disobey me!" He yelled. At that Theo ran in._

_ "Dad! Stop!" Theo yelled_

_ "Stay out of this , son." Their father said_

_ "Dad, that enough for tonight. She did it by accident. Metamorphmagus's can't control their power to change when their emotions change. We learned about that in school. I shouldn't have angered her. It was my fault."_

_ Their father looked Theo in the eye and walked out. Then Theo turned to his sister. He went to say something when she got up._

_ "Just get out" She said with her back to Theo_

_ "Elri I.."_

_ "Just go. Please." _

_ Theo turned and walked out. Elrica then broke down in tears. The last time him was drunk her father did way worse. She escaped with her life. This time_

Draco looked over at Elrica and noticed tears on her face. He wondered what she was dreaming of. It had to be sad if she was crying. He didn't want to chance a reaction like the other day but he didn't feel comfortable letting her cry. He got up and gently wiped the tears off her face. She didn't even flinch, which worried him. He then noticed something he hadn't before. There were bruises on Elrica's neck and jaw. He knew they weren't there before. They were all healing at different rates.

_** Was she hiding them with magic **_He thought. He couldn't help this feeling of pity and sadness he felt for this girl. He wondered if that was because Theo was his friend or if it was something else. The only thing he knew was that he had to watch over her. For now.

**So? What did you think. Sad right. I would feel bad for this girl too. What does her father do to her when he's drunk. So please Review your thoughts. That's for your support! I'll try and continue to post fast. By the way I know I didn't use all the font things. I just put that there for future reference.**


End file.
